


Pollo Pox

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Soup, food as a love language, mentions of Adelina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: Patrick has the chicken pox, and David calls on memories of Adelina to comfort him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Pollo Pox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxtails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtails/gifts).



> For Em, with well wishes. <3

“Mom, can you send me Adelina’s chicken soup recipe?”

“David, that was my recipe.”

“Okay, no, it wasn’t, but can you please just send it to me?”

“And what, may I ask, brought on this sudden culinary inclination?”

“Patrick has the chicken pox, and I want to make him the soup Adelina made me when I had it.”

“Oh David, you were so superstitious about that soup, saying it cured your ailment.”

“It did cure me! The day after I ate it, I was better!”

“Correlation must not be presumed to imply causation, David.”

“Ugh, can you just send it, please?”

Fifteen minutes later, David has an email in his inbox with the recipe for Adelina’s caldo de pollo.

  


Patrick is still asleep when David gets back from the grocery store with all the ingredients he needs to make the soup. Following the recipe is difficult, even with his previous culinary experience making enchiladas, but, with the help of a YouTube video or two, he’s able to get it done. When he tastes it, he thinks this is actually a pretty decent approximation of the soup Adelina made that healed him all those years ago. Inhaling the steam rising from the broth brings back memories of the way Adelina comforted him and how safe and cared for he felt when she brought him the soup.

As David brings Patrick a hot, steaming bowl, he hopes that he was able to infuse the soup with the same magic Adelina did, and that this will cure his husband.

“This is pretty good, David,” Patrick says after he takes the first bite.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” David replies, but he can’t help the proud little smile that forms on his face.

When Patrick’s done eating, David helps him apply more ointment to the itchy red pox that cover his skin, trying to soothe them as best he can. Patrick lies back down in bed and David ignores the gross, ointment-covered pox and curls around him, hoping his love and comfort will heal Patrick even if the soup can’t. As his husband drifts off to sleep in his arms, David presses a kiss to the back of his head and hopes that, just like he did after he ate Adelina’s soup, Patrick will be feeling better tomorrow.


End file.
